Truth or Dare?
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: {Converted Role-Play with Noi.} Mainly OCs, with the exception of YouTubers. (I let her choose them c:) We only accept others for RP on dA.) Well, it can't get any worse than Kit's labyrinth, right? Oh how wrong are you Kyle. It can get much worse. Especially when the labyrinth is involved in a game of Truth or Dare. Be careful what you choose! Rated T for Noi's occasional swears.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare? Chapter 1: Detailing.

**A/N: A beautiful RP with Frostheart101 over dA. :iconFrostheart101:**

**This is a silly thing involving YouTubers and such. I let Noi pick them :3 Also OCs. And well meep; over descriptiveness of me. **

**I think Noi and I will do this weekly, or every few days. So expect updates whether you follow from Fanfiction or dA.**

**So yeah… I'll just start typing before Noi gets back from dinner so I don't fall behind.**

**-No POV currently-**

The small huddle of a red cloth, a blanket on the floor makes a surprised squeak as the blanket is ripped off of her, bringing her to look around the stone walls of the room.

Her light brown eyes are questioning to her black haired friend, who simply motions to be followed; Kat wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she follows Kit through the labyrinth the latter mined out.

The mineshafts are blocked off as usual with their cobble barriers, one of which being operated by pistons as it is still being used to venture into an untapped ravine deep below the surface of the mountain. Kat follows silently, the only sounds faint squeaks of bats and her and Kit's own footsteps on the stone floor.

Once reaching the staircase made from slabs that spirals upward for at least four levels until it reaches the top, most of it encased in glass which took Kit painfully long to set into place from being so far from the desert and beaches. The trek upward is began, passing another storage level and a level used for where Kat, Zane and Kyle would sleep. The final tier before the base protruded from the mountain it was built into housed the 3 by 3 wall of furnaces and the other areas Kit had set up, the enchantment room still not completed from the lack of lava around the mountain area. There is a shuffling and the sound of a door opening as Kyle pokes his head out onto the staircase, his brown, green, blue and orange streaked hair ruffled, as if he had been roughhousing with Zane again.

**(A/N: Now I wait for Noi o3o Okay, she be back.)**

"Could you two come look at this?" His voice is soft, as if he doesn't really want to be heard; but both girls hear him, stepping out onto the level.

This is the only level with windows. Sunlight streams in through the many areas where the glass is set, mostly glowstone used as an alternative light source here. Kyle leads them into the largest room of the level, where Zane waits; tapping his finger on the arrow he holds.

"Took you long enough." He mutters. He walks over to where the room leads into the next, stepping back after opening the door as Kat muffles a squeal of delight. Kit however blinks a few times before she slowly backs away.

The human-Noivern hybrid and her friend walk down the hallway, not knowing where they were going.

"So, Rose, you have no idea where we are going?" The human/Umbreon asks, "Even though you knew we should come here?"

"Yep," Rose says with a smile.

"Great."

There is a momentary shuffling before a cat-girl jumps out of the shadows, leaping after a red glowing gear. She grumbles, catching it and throwing it to the human of her trio, who in turn hands it to the visor wearing cat-girl who twists and taps it until it returns to a silver color.

While Rose was skipping through the hallway like it was nothing, DJ is looking around at all the cobwebs and animal bones.

A silver cat pads into their path staring at them.

"Hey, Rose…"

Rose turns to her friend with a smile, "Yes, DJ?" She then tilts her head, noticing her friend is staring at something.

"A-Aren't those… bat bones?" DJ asks.

The trio of cat girls then walks back into the shadows, and it seems like they disappear. Which they did in a way; fade.

"WHAT!?" Rose shrieks. DJ is trying hard not to laugh at her bat-like friend.

The cat leaps onto one of these bones, nomming one delicately before gathering the rest of the bat bones and putting them into a pile ceremoniously.

Rose notices the tiny smirk on DJ's face and punches her arm, then looks at the cat.

Moonbeam bows her head gently, her silver fur sparkling before she too bounds into the shadows ahead.

DJ suddenly bursts into laughter at her friend, "WORTH IT!"

Rose mumbles some cuss words under her breath, then starts to pet the cat.

The cat meows, bounding further into the shadows, as if leading them.

"What an adorable cat~."

Rose grabs DJ's furry wrist and follows the cat that seems to be leading them somewhere. Moonbeam leaps over the cobble barrier, starting for the nearby staircase.

After DJ's laughing fest she asks, "Why are we following a cat?"

Rose follows the cat to the staircase. "Because we both know it's smarter than us." She answers simply.

"I would argue, but that is very true."

Moonbeam ascends the staircase, making sure they follow.

The two girl pokemon hybrids follow the silver, grey and white cat up the stairs. Moonbeam stops at the level where the two girls entered earlier. DJ's ears pop up in excitement. "THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS CAT!"

Moonbeam dips her head again, bounding to the opposite side of the level where she knows Kyle waits.

Rose watches the cat go off to wherever it's going, "What a nice cat."

"Let's follow the cat more!" Rose insists.

"What!?"

Moonbeam simply flicks her silver tail in response. Rose quickly grabs DJ's wrist before she can protest. Once they catch up with the mysterious cat, they go a slower pace.

Moonbeam ducks into the large room, nuzzling Kyle's legs while Kat continues fangirling in front of the door. Zane and Kit just stand there quietly, the latter mewling softly as if it is a charm to keep her from going nuts.

DJ is out of breath while Rose is still breathing properly. "Jeez, you need to join track one year."

Zane's head goes up, staring at the two of them before his eyes flicker to Kat then Moonbeam.

"U-um, hi," Rose stutters.

"Hello." His voice is low, a hint of annoyance hanging off it.

"Where has this darn cat taken us," mutters DJ.

"Welcome to my domain." This voice comes from Kit, who has since raised her head. She's smiling slightly, leaning on the wall.

"A domain, great." DJ says with annoyance clear in her voice.

"You want to see something interesting, go look in that room over there." She nods toward Kat. "Very interesting." With that she lowers her head again, the headphones on her head casting a faint glow around her as the sun has started to set.

Rose thinks nothing of it and nods, grabbing her friend's furry black wrist. Once they walk into the room, Rose gasps.

"Oh… My… Arceus."

Kat stops her muffled squeals for a moment, looking at them. "Hi!"

Before any of the boys turns to look at them, Rose quickly tackles the brown haired, red eyed boy with green headphones that give off a green glow.

Kat laughs softly, catching the attention of Kit who lifts her head, a startled expression on her face. Kyle shares this, one of the few things the two have in common.

DJ just stands there, facepalming.

"Hey no need to put kidnapping, which isn't the case; and molestation on the account miss." Kyle says softly, directing this at Rose.

"OMG, YOU'RE DEADLOX!" Rose squeals.

"And I'm Kat!" She says, unhappy at being ignored.

DJ pats Kat's back, "Just let her be, this is her dream."

"No seriously, she has a chibi plushie of him." She whispers.

Kat walks over to DJ and whispers into her ear. "Yeah, but I live here. And this was weird enough as it is…. Plus… We have a friend who looks fairly similar; it raises the creep factor."

"My God." DJ whispers back.

"And I'm pretty sure they even have the same name…" Kat whispers in response.

While the others are chatting, Rose is still tightly hugging the red eyed boy.

"Is she gonna suffocate him?" Kit asks, slightly concerned. Zane shrugs, walking off to go find Z so they could blow up random crap together.

**(A/N: Kat and DJ are talking about Deadlox and Ty BTW :3)**

"C-Can you please get off of me?" Deadlox asks.

"Oh, sorry." Rose says, letting go of him.

Meanwhile, Kyle places Moonbeam on Rose's head, snickering softy, but softly enough to not be heard or noticed standing behind her. By Rose anyway. Everyone else knows he's there, and Kit ventures into the room, activating the redstone lamp near the door since this room hasn't been glowstone lit yet.

Rose feels something furry upon her Noivern-like ears and puts her hand on the furry object. At first she thinks it is DJ, but her paws aren't this big; then she remembers the feeling of the cat and sighs in relief. She picks the cat up and starts to pet it in her arms.

Moonbeam meows, leaping gracefully off, landing in front of one of the other two boys. The boy stares at her.

There are a few creaks overhead that Kit recognizes as the floorboards in the one little wooden floored room where the entry to the base is. She runs over to the staircase, ascending it then the other, running into the person was coming down.

Moonbeam brushes against their hand, wanting to be pet and purrs softly.

The boy smiles slightly and starts to pet the cat.

Moonbeam meows graciously.

**(A/N: Waitin' for Noi again. e-e …...…. YAY NOI)**

The boy laughs softly at the cat. Moonbeam then walks back over to Kyle.

"Hey, do you three mind telling us your names?" DJ asks.

Kat raises her head now, waiting.

The boy with the sunglasses and rat-tail says, "I'm Sky, but you can call me Adam."

Kat and Kyle nod, smiling at him.

"I'm Deadlox, or Ty." The boy with red eyes says.

"I told you they had the same names!" Kat exclaims at DJ. "... What?" Everyone turns to look at this new person.

And finally, the boy with the blue shirt with the sky-blue fist on it stands up and screams; "AND I'M PEEEEEEWDDDDDIEEPIIEEE!"

Moonbeam hisses at this announcement, running out of the room. DJ bursts into laughter after the cat ran out.

"I'm so lost..." The person from before mutters.

"Me too." Rose says.

"I-I think we should introduce ourselves Rose." DJ insists, wiping a tear from her eye.

Rose nods, "Well, I'm Rose."

"I see you've already met our guests." Kit says, climbing onto the new person's back and whispering in their ear; "Give me a Klondike or you get it." Her eyes narrow, and it can be told she's serious.

"And I'm DJ Umbreon, but you can call me DJ."

"But I don't have a Klondike." He whispers back and Kit hisses softly at first but it increases in volume, soon becoming loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't hurt me!" He yells, running. Kit hisses, chasing after him and drawing a sword from nowhere.

Rose watches the girl chase Ty with a flaming sword. She reaches for her pocket knife she carries around and grins.

"ROSE, PUT THAT THING AWAY!" DJ screams/

"I REALLY WISH I DID HAVE A KLONDIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CATCH YOU! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"But, DJ... Knifey is hungry," Rose says.

"If you go after her, you might just activate Nightblood or provoke Blood." Kat warns.

Rose looks at Kat with her blood lusting eyes, "Then she'll put up more of a fight."

Kat's normally brown eyes turn a lavender color, and she proceeds to tackle both of the runners from behind. "Stop fighting, I'll get you a Klondike! I'll even put it in his hair if it makes you happy!" Her voice has changed pitch, becoming slightly higher and much lighter.

DJ quietly and quickly knocks Rose's pocket knife out of her hand and grabs the chain on her collar.

"DJ!"

Kyle ducks down, grabbing the knife and running for it. "I'LL BE BACK!" He yells comically.

"KNIFEY!" Rose quickly bites DJ's paw, but she doesn't flinch.

"Can someone get me a rope? You, Adam." She looks at Adam who is staring at Rose in horror. "Can you find me a rope?"

And randomly, there is a cat-boy hanging from a rope in the corner, who quickly tugs himself back up and hides his rope.

Adam gets up and goes to look for a rope, while trying to stay away from the fanged girl.

DJ sighs, "Can SOMEONE get me a rope before she kills someone?" Kat momentarily throws a rope from the bag that somehow appeared on her side.

DJ catches the rope and nods a thanks. She pulls the chain down so Rose falls to her knees, then quickly wraps the rope around Rose's wrists.

Pewds stares at the Umbreon furry tie up her friend.

And meanwhile during all of this, Kit has dragged Ty back to the door to watch, a noticeable flicker of red spreading through one of the teal streaks in her hair. However only Ty, Kat and Kyle know what this means and they move away from her.

DJ looks at Pewds with the chain in one hand, "What? Why do you think she has the collar?" She questions.

DJ looks at Rose's eyes which are now a bloody red, so what was the point of hiding the other one? She pushes back her right bang to reveal a bloody red eye and a scar on her eye.

There's a light sound of scraped stone on the opposite side of the room, where someone is dragging claws against the stone walls.

"Sorry bu-" He cuts himself off when he sees the now possessed Rose. "Oh."

Rose ties to bite DJ but she dodges quickly.

The scratching on stone becomes louder, and Kat shudders slightly.

"DJ, please let me go. I promise I'll listen." Pleads Rose.

"HA! I'm not falling for that again."

"EXCUSE ME, OTHER CRISIS GOING ON OVER HERE!" Kat yells, her voice and appearance having returned to normal.

DJ and Rose look at Kat, confused.

Kat points at the stone wall on the other side of the room, which has a message carved into it.

The two girls look at the wall, "Sweet Arceus." DJ says.

_Break the CANDY, You get the KNIFE._

Rose's Noivern-like ears pop up, "Knifey!?" She says with a smile.

"She means she's going after someone." Ty murmurs quietly. "Knife stands for dagger, which she knows I dropped. So we're trapped in a labyrinth a killer knows every inch of, besides the untapped ravine."

"Oh..." She says in disappointment.

"Again, did you miss what I said about THE KILLER KNOWING EVERY INCH OF THIS PLACE?!"

"No." Rose simply says.

"So, we're screwed?" Adam asks.

"I-I just..." He doesn't finish, instead burying his head in his hands.

Bloodnight's priorities are two things. One, keep it short and sweet; Two, never ever let anyone touch the weapon. Short and Sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Or Dare? Chapter 2: Oh god why.

**A/N: RP with Frostheart101 :iconfrostheart101: ft. Tabbyabyy101 :icontabbyabby101:**

**...**

**Just waiting for her. Shorter than last time but meh.**

**-No POV, following Terima-**

The quiet footsteps seem to echo off the wall, which is a bit unnerving to Terima as she wanders through the tunnel.

She sighs and a crack of thunder makes her jump. The half colored, half red shade vision of her sight making it twice as startling.

She walks faster, vaulting over to the redstone contraption made for her tunnel by herself and Skill. Pushing the button, the stone walls open and she sprints through, the opening closing as quickly as it opened.

Her quickened pace is put shock still as she sees the shadow behind her. Claws and all, she sighs quickly before running into the shadows.

**-And back to the people upstairs!-**

While everyone is freaking out because they are trapped in a labyrinth with a murderer in it, DJ is keeping control over Rose so she doesn't also go all murder on everyone.

Kyle sighs, "Okay, I'm going to go get Abby. NO ONE LEAVE." He says, getting up. He nods at the rest of the people and his eyes settle on DJ and Rose. "I'll also get Del to come with me, but we'll have to take the tunnels so I don't accidentally kill her with rain."

DJ nods and wonders why Kyle looked at her and Rose.

"See you, since I know Kit won't strike me... plus, I can defend myself without killing her." He says, saying the last part quietly and sprinting out the room.

"DJJJJJ, now can I be released?" Rose asks. DJ looks at her friend and sees her eyes are returning to their normal dark purple.

"Maybe later," She replies.

"So... What are we supposed to do while we wait?" Kat asks, hoping to hear a bit more about the others. "Can we do like an introduction thing?"

DJ takes off her headphones and puts them on Rose's head. "For now listen to this."

DJ picks up her friend and sits behind her so she doesn't attack anyone.

"Who wants to go first?" Ty asks, flicking the chain necklace he's wearing.

"Sure." DJ responds. "Well, like I said earlier, my name is DJ Umbreon. I'm training to be a famous DJ."

"Awesome! I'm Kat, but depending on my eyes I could be Scout, Cliffer or Techno." Kat says.

"Can I go next?" Asks Rose.

"Yeah." Ty responds.

Rose uses to tail to take off the headphones before she starts. "I'm Rose, and if my eyes turn to a fresh bloody red, stay away from me." She says with a smile.

"I could see that, anyone else?" Ty asks, looking around.

"I'll go." Deadlox says.

"I'm Deadlox, and I'm aYouTuber." He says with a very straight face. _**(Noi: Like this ._.)**_

"Anything else?" Kat asks, glancing over.

"No, not really." He says, blushing slightly.

**(And then we had a conversation about shipping! :D Which included jokeships like Katlox. XD)**

"You two?" Kat asks, looking at Sky and Pewds.

"I'm Adam." Sky says.

"I'm Pewds." Pewdie says.

"Anything else?" She asks again, crossing her arms.

"No not really," They both say.

**(And... yet again, shipping. I'll put the notes that go with this one at the end of the chapter.)**

"I guess that leaves me then." Ty says, being the last in the room that hasn't introduced themselves.

"Well... I'm Ty, and I live with two of my sister; Krissi and Glacier and my cousin Brye." He explains.

"Well, looks like we're done with that. Anyone know another game we could play for now? Or should I give you a tour of this level since I know she's probably below us." Kat says.

"I think we should get an idea of this area," Adam says.

"Okay, I'll give you a tour." Kat says.

"The room we're in right now is an uncompleted storage room for Kyle and I, since Zane built his own." She says, "There's one window in here, its right there to the left." She points to a floor to ceiling window, which has a view of the plains and river.

DJ and Rose look out the window.

"Out there is a gathering space/gaming area for Kyle and Zane. They love their games. Me however, I stay near the windows and observe the outside." She says, gesturing out the door into said room.

"GAMES!" Rose yells.

"Don't touch them now, otherwise Zane might go AWOL on you." Kat cautions. "He'll probably treat you later if you ask though."

"Okay." She says.

"Down the hall is my room, and Kyle and Zane's. They share one." She states. "And that's about it for this level."

"Before we go anywhere, should I untie Rose?" DJ asks.

"Yeah, just don't go near the stairs. I'll show you my room and the levels above us if you want." Kat says.

DJ unties Rose, but keeps a hold of her collar.

"Let's go!" Kat says, leading the other six out of the room.

DJ and Rose walk out the room to follow Kat.

"I'm back!" Kyle yells, running into the room.

Rose looks at Kyle with her red/purple eyes, "Hi."

"Oh hey."

"Sup' Kyle." DJ says. Pewds and Adam nod a 'hi' to him.

"What's up?" Kyle asks.

"Nothing, we just introduced ourselves," DJ answers.

"Oh. Okay." He responds. "I got Del and Abby." He gestures to a purple and black haired girl and a black and pink haired neko.

DJ and Rose wave at the new comers. Abby waves, while Delanie keeps messing with the amulet around her neck.

"So... where do we go?" Z asks, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes since it has become plastered to his head from the rain.

"Kat's tunnel is probably flooded, our only hope is Terima's or risking the climb up the mountain or trekking back near the river." Zane explains.

"And the river has drowned your sister once and nearly took Kat and Frost as well." Zane says.

"I know, I was there for two of them." Z says, shuddering.

"Hush up, at least you don't know how Kit got that sword." Zane snaps back.

"If it wasn't so wet, I would be trying to blow you up right now." Z responds. Zane scoffs in return.

"What'll it be?" Zane asks.

"Climbing the mountain." Z answers, sprinting for said mountain.

"WAIT!" Zane yells, chasing the other.

When Zane catches up, Z has stopped right before a pond where the mountains cross with the jungle. "What'd you s-" Zane stops mid-sentence; looking at what is before him.

"Um, hai... who are you?" TabbyAbby asks curiously. "And what are you doing in my part of this amazing place?! Geez! Can't a cupid get a break sometimes?!"

"I sorta live in this mountain..." Zane says. "And I live back on the plains, by the river with some of our friends." Z says, pointing back toward said river, where the four story structure stands out.

"Look, who are you, and why must you bother the one and only cupid?" She asks curiously, for she had never seen humans up close.

Since you're sorta right here on the mountain we're trying to get up before it turns to mush from the rain?" Z says. "And the river's too dangerous right now, it flooded one of the tunnels and we're not trekking to the taiga for the other."

TabbyAbby is curious, she looks them up and down, frowning."Pfft, ok, you need a place to stay or something? If you do, you could stay here for a while." TabbyAbby says. 

"Nah, it's not much farther up. Besides, we sorta should get back before Kyle loses it. He has delicate emotions." Zane says.

"And also, my name is TabbyAbby, but call me Tabby. K?" She says. "Also, beware my sister, Abby. Ok? She's not used to strangers. And where are you going? Can I join? OOOOOH! I SENSE LOOOVE!"

"What's going on out there?!" Abigail (Abby) calls from the house. 

"That would be the magic of the TNT Twins." Z says, leaning on Zane. They look quite similar actually, with the same color scheme. Brown, light brown, red, blue and neon yellow.

"No. I sense love somewhere. Oh, its just from China. Some guy just proposed! Squee!" Tabby squeals.

Z gives Zane a look that says: 'What the hey is China?' and Zane simply nods it off.

Abigail wanders out of the house, curious to find the source of the two new voices, since they are in a pretty private area.

"Who are these things?" she asks stroking her neko tail.

"I am Zane, and that's Z." Zane says, pointing at the other.

"OH! so you say your names to her and not me?!" Tabby asks, clearly in rage mode.

"She asked." Z says shrugging.

Abby smirks. "So what exactly are you?"

Tabby is clearly upset. "I ASKED TOO!" She screams like a little child.

"I am a human, and so is Z." Zane says. "My brother was accidentally part skeleton once though." He muses.

Abby's smirk fades to a serious look. "Ignore her. And human, huh? Haven't seen one of those in a while. And also, I'm interested in some information. Please, do come in, it's becoming night. Please, I insist."

"I live right up there, plus, I could dig straight down and fall into one of the tunnels right now!" Zane says, pointing at the top of the mountain, which they are halfway up.

Z laughs at his friend's small tantrum. Zane debates elbowing him, but decides against it.

Abby frowns. "We haven't had company in years, but if you say so, then ok. Hello neighbors! As well as humans. Geez, I don't remember the last time I saw one of your kind. I understand that I may be part human, but still. It is quite annoying with this long brown hair, and cat ears, AND a tail! I would rather live in Canada then have to deal with this mess!" Abigail says as she runs her hand through her side-bang.

"Canadians live in the taiga, which I refuse to trek back to for the luxury of a tunnel!" Z declares, running up to scale the remainder of the mountain.

Zane sighs, rolling his eyes before waving and following suit.

Tabby frowns and looks over at her sister, who was equally as confused. "Uhh, no, they live in a cold place, next to Alaska, above the United States and Mexico." Abigail declares mater-of-factly. Tabby nods.

Tabby shivers. "A-Abby! I-I'm transforming!" Tabby says worriedly. Abigail backs up. "Back up you two, she's going Cupid mode!" Abigail shouts

"In here!" Zane says, shoving Z through a tunnel entrance which he blocks off after.  
Abigail follows. "Please, we must stay away from her, she is my sister, and this is pretty rare. Her DNA was mixed with a regular neko's and the real cupid's. She has too much raw power!"

Zane opens it again, praying that his redstone skills are quick enough to close it properly. It closes after she gets in, and Zane shudders, feeling the change in the air. "I sense it." He murmurs softly.

Abigail flinches as she hears Tabby's ear piercing scream. Abigail cries softly; the emotions flooding to her mind, leading her thoughts all over.

Her eyes go white as she speaks. "The all-powerful Cupid will Fall, as the mountain crumbles. The trees with be spread, but the leaves won't touch the ground." her eyes come back as she faints from being drained of energy.

"I-It was a prophecy..." she says weakly. She closes her eyes and has a faint smile. Wings form on her back, and her outfit turns a soft pink. It forms into a dress, and she has arrows in a little container. A bow is located in her arm as she stands up.

"Sounds like the Leafkatre, the leaves remain attached to those trees year round as if they're protected." Zane says, remembering them.

Abigail becomes curious. "Um what is that?" She asks as she studies a dagger she finds in her boot.

"They boarder the other side of these mountains. You can see them if we face the right way near the top. They glow slightly in the dark. They only let through pure or near pure hearts. If you're too dark, they block you out." Zane says.

**-AND BACK TO THE OTHERS-**

Delanie sighs, looking out the window, there's no way she's getting out of here without getting burned any time soon. While the others fiddle around, she sits by the window hoping for the storm to let up.

**(And TA disappears o3o)**

DJ looks at the window to see Delanie looking out of it, though what she can see, it's raining cats and dogs!

"What you looking at?" Delanie asks, turning her head to look at DJ, having been graced with the gift of knowing about stares.

DJ almost jumps out of her fur from the sudden voice; "Oh, sorry I was looking out the window."

"Oh."

"DJ, NOW can I be released?" Rose asks, still held by the chain. DJ looks into Rose's eyes, which are now her normal dark purple. "Ok." She says, letting go of the chain.

Kyle slightly snickers, but his soft noises go unheard.

Rose plops down, tired of standing up. "Lord DJ, how can you stand up for so long?"

"She's special." Delanie says.

"It's a DJ thing," She simply replies. "Aw, thanks Delanie."

**A/N: Lol... so much laughter.**

**Random discussed ships:**

**Skylox (I don't know o3o)**

**Katlox (I wanna ship this like Skykat.)**

**Kitty (No.)**

**Tabbylox (IDK! :3)**

**Holty (Idk... e-e)**

**Kitoka (... .3.)**

**ZZane (Pretty sure this one is incest tho...)**

**Roselox (Might do)**

**Tylox (Same as ZZane... or is it selfcest, oh god e-e)**

**Demaik (Shipping of Demay, a suicidal commentator, and Tamik, a blind ender ^w^)**

**Skykat (... This is the decided one)**

**Also. Notes;**

**These go with: (And... yet again, shipping.)**

**KitcatSky **(We're calling TA to help. .3. But I'm letting you keep control of Deadlox and Pewds. Just cause I trust you. We'll let TA help with Sky though, so we don't screw this up.)  
**Frostheart101 **(kk :3 i shall make them make out.. wait wut o-0)  
**KitcatSky **(XD)  
**Frostheart101** (XD)  
**KitcatSky** (You have no idea how hard I'm laughing. THERE ARE TEARS.)  
**Frostheart101** (XD)  
**KitcatSky** (Anyways... XD)  
**Frostheart101** (X3)


End file.
